Ch.78: Repeat (5)
Chapter 78: Olivier has just finished drawing a large magic circle on the ground and announces to his fellow teachers that they should start. Laura is impressed that Olivier can create such a detailed magical circle in only ten minutes and thinks that he is smarter than she expected. She asks him, "How will you do it?" Olivier exlains that he is going to perform an "Ability Sealing" ceremony. He asks from Muscle and from Laura, who is a zombie with no magical powers, to keep Carne in check, in case something unexpected happens. Muscle agrees and asks where Buzzi is. Olivier tells him that that he has something else to do and yells "Let's start!". Olivier then proceeds to perform the spell that activates the magical circle, "Power that hovers through empty space.. Between this chain and hook.. You will be power for order.. Shake the overflowing force.. And return to harmony.. SEAL!" The magic circle then activates and blue force goes upwards, towards Carne. Watching Carne and the teachers from a short distance away is Lark and Bathory. Lark notices that the ground is shaking and Bathory explains that it is because of the magic circle. Lark if it is really okay for them to stay and watch what is going on. Bathory tells him that it is fine, while she is thinking if this is the reason Angela wanted her to see. She then wonders what exactly is the fireball. At that exact moment, Seere appears, with Ren and Ersha right behind her, and says, "That is the president." Lark asks Seere why she is there, while Bathory yells, "President?? You're saying that's Carne?!" While ignoring Lark's question, Seere confirms to Bathory that she saw Carne and that she believes that Carne is on a rampage. A shocked Bathory yells for Seere to explain how she knows about rampages. Seere reveals that Angela taught her about them. Bathory starts wondering why would Angela tell Seere about rampages, but she quickly dismisses this thought. She is in a state of shock, while thinking whether this a rampage like the one Crawford had. Meanwhile, at an Arzew corridor, Setz has gotten up and is looking at the ball of fire at the sky, from the hole Carne caused at the wall. He is stunned to hear that the fireball is Carne. Neal expresses his surprise that Setz said something to Carne that made her like that. Setz stutters, "...I did?" Neal confirms that it was Setz's fault and then he tells Setz to do something about it quickly. Setz is still looking at the fireball with amazement, thinking "Carne is over there..?" Olivier urges Muscle to try to add more power to the magical circle, as they struggle to contain Carne. Carne is thinking that she wants them to stop, as all that she has left anymore is her power. A mysterious voice then asks Carne if that really is the only thing she has left, while a mysterious hand appears pointing at the blue ribbon on her hair. This causes Carne to think, while crying uncontrollably, that even this ribbon was given to her by Setz. A large BOOM is heard, as Carne releases an explosion of power. Olivier is thinking that the girl's power is unexpectedly getting stronger. Muscle yells to him that they are at their limit. As Lark is onlooking the situation, he says, in shock, that Carne is suffering. Bathory looks at him with curiosity and asks him what he means. Lark, thinks to himself, that he sympathizes with Carne's feelings of being alone in the world. Setz starts to rush towards Carne, screaming her name and wondering how she reached this situation. Neal is standing behind him with a smirk accross his face. Category:Chapters